


For Love of Chocolate

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-17
Updated: 2008-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	For Love of Chocolate

**Title:** For Love of Chocolate  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s):** Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warning(s):** Threesome?  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/profile)[**slytherins100**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/) 's prompt #53: Chocolate  
 **Word count:** 100 x 2  
 **Author's notes:** Thanks to [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/) for the beta.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

For Love of Chocolate

~

“I’ll have a pound of your Deepest Dark, please.”

Draco’s head snapped up. “Potter?”

Potter seemed equally surprised. “Malfoy?”

Draco’s eyes narrowed. “Deepest Dark is Severus’ favourite chocolate.”

Potter coloured. “Really?”

Draco wondered if Severus was playing some sort of game. He’d indicated to Draco what he liked, but had he advertised that to Potter as well? “I’ll have the same,” Draco told the attendant.

They walked out, purchases under their arms. Draco pursed his lips. “Drink?” he offered.

Potter accepted, and later that night, as they snogged on the sofa, Draco wondered if Severus had planned this all along.

~

“I ran into Potter at Honeydukes,” Draco informed Severus at work later.

Severus looked up as if only mildly interested. “Indeed?”

“He was buying Deepest Dark.”

“Perhaps he enjoys it.”

“Or perhaps he was...encouraged.”

Severus smirked. “I _do_ enjoy dark chocolate.”

“Is everyone bringing Deepest Dark to your house-warming tonight?”

“They are if they wish to be allowed entry.”

Draco shook his head. “See you later.”

When he arrived to find only Severus and Potter present, Draco wasn’t surprised, nor was he shocked when all three ended up in bed that night.

After all, Severus did love his chocolate.

~


End file.
